For the Love of Calories
by Amara Dzi
Summary: AU. Okay, Sakura, breathe. There must be a logical explanation on why the reflection of a hot supermodel-like teen is staring back at you instead of your 200 pounds of fat-infested body. There must be. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**FOR THE LOVE OF CALORIES**

**By A-Maru**

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please excuse my errors and everything.

IMPORTANT! I have made certain... _renovations_ on this story. I reread it recently and almost puked at its atrocity and execution. I'm surprised people even bother to read it. No, seriously. It's improved, definitely better than before but not necessarily good. Then again though, aren't we all here to practice?

As for my year long disappearance... Ahem. _Igotlostontheroadoflife...?_

**Disclaimer: **Like all of you, I do not own Naruto.

**April 30th, 9.45 a.m.**

What have I ever done to deserve this? Seriously, what? I'm a good girl. Really, I am. I am an honour student, I've never touched alcohol nor do drugs, never even been to a wild party, I don't tell lies (okay, sometimes. But only when necessary), I don't even know any boys to ever kiss one what more to do anything naughty and I never negate anything my parents say.

Well, except during times when they're being annoying.

And unfair.

Like _now_.

I mean, I just was at my study table, _studying_, when they had just suddenly barged into my room 5 minutes ago and said oh-so-ecstatically, "SAKURA! We got the deal! They agreed to sell Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital to us!"

I was only half-listening to their ravings up until the point they casually added, "Oh, and by the way, you should start packing because we're moving to Tokyo the day after,"

I didn't even get a chance to react. As soon as they came in, they were gone to tell Ami, my cousin, the impending doom.

This just shows how inconsiderate parents can be. I mean, did they even stop for a second to consider the tribulations a teen like me have to go through to adapt to a whole new environment?

Mom and Dad had actually accepted the offer to move _without_ my consent. What kind of an atrocity is this? This is an abominable act of treason, I tell you! I refuse to comply and move to Tokyo. There is no way anyone can get me to leave New York.

Not. A. Chance.

**April 30th, 10.30 p.m.**

I hate packing.

Mom said we have to pack now since we're getting all the bric-a-bracs there first. That way, the maids there can get it all sorted out while we just carry nothing except ourselves and the clothes on our back.

Pssh. Like that will abate my hate for the place...

But seriously. _Why _do they need to buy that hospital in Tokyo? WHY? We're already well off with the current Haruno Hospital chain. The family totally doesn't need another branch if money is concerned.

I WANT TO SCREAM AND THROW A TANTRUM RIGHT NOW!

But I can't. Because then the neighbours will come and throw a hissy fit like the other day. And mom would probably cut off my already pathetic sum of allowance which, if you ask me, would totally get them in serious hot water if I report it to the social service. But then again, that would really be a good way to get back at them.

UGH! I HATE PACKING!

**May 1ST, 11.30 a.m.**

My last day in Manhattan...

And I'm spending it with packing the remnants of junk I own. Can this get any lamer? Really, life, really?

I tried to start another debate about this whole conspiracy. Only this time, I got Ami to back me up. Of course, I would have much better luck in getting a herd of sheep to pole dance. I mean it. My parents are just beyond impossible.

**May 1st, 3.00 p.m.**

I would totally get why Ami would want to remain here. She had to really (and I mean _really_) claw her way up to get to the top of the social ladder.

But then she just _had_ to ask me why a 200 pounds nerd with weird pink hair is adamant on remaining to a place where she is obviously a social faux pas...

Erm, _Ouch _much?

And I'm quoting it verbatim.

When she decides to drop dead, I'm throwing a party. There'll be enough happiness choke the hobo on the streets.

**May 2nd, 2009, 8.30 p.m. (though I don't know if its Japan's time or US's time)**

Okay, I know I should be excited with the prospect of finally coming back to my birth country. And I know I should be rejoicing with the fact that I would be there to kiss the country's terra cotta earth in less than 4 hours.

I know I _should_ but I _can't_.

I can't because I'm worried I can't fit in. Heck, I only have (_had)_ 1 friend at my old school and even that, she is (_was)_ a total user.

I can't because I will feel lost and everything is going to look alien and I HATE feeling that way.

I can't because I will have to explain _all over again_ to every single person I meet that my pink hair is natural.

And the biggest reason I can't be happy is because I am probably going to be considered as stupid because I have heard from people that Japanese students take cramp classes like crazy and are super smart and I can't have that because my brain is the only thing which I can rely on because we all know my colossal forehead and my fat-infested body is definitely _not _the epitome of pretty.

Why won't someone just kill me now?

**May 3rd 2009, 1.00 a.m. (Asked Mom. She said its Japan's time)**

So here I am...

In Japan...

Waiting for our chauffeur at 1.00 _in the morning_ who has yet to arrive because the limo broke down after running down some cat on the stupid highway.

Fuck that chauffer.

Fuck the freaking limo.

Fuck that damn _cat._

_Sighs..._

Don't get me wrong. I am a 100% animal lover and I really do feel sorry for the cat and all. I _do. Really._ But when you are forced to stare at the ceiling in the middle of the night, hungry and bored, you just can't help but curse it for deciding to go and flash itself in front of some random car (WHICH HAPPENED TO BE MINE, by the way) and play Mr Macho with the tool of steel only to die a fateful death.

Fuck my life.

I tried telling Dad that it is a sign enough that things will go awry here. In return I was admonished because of my lack of patriotism for my birth place. Then he chucked 3000 yen at me and told me to give his mind some peace and quiet by buying some snacks at the airport shops.

Told him I was not that cheap.

He sighed and gave me another 7000 yen.

After much analyzing (for 2 seconds) and weighing down my options (WHAT? I'm a fast thinker), I took the money and gave the old man so peace and quiet.

**...**

Sakura's POV

I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly as no one was around so What. The. Hell. We had arrived at 12.30 a.m. at Narita airport and I barely got much sleep because I was too busy getting upset with my parents. My Dad said we had to be patient but, seriously, who can be patient at- I looked at my watch -1.07 a.m?

Honestly, how long were we going to have to wait before I could find a decent place with a bed to sleep in? After taking the 10 000 yen I had just got from Dad, I went to the nearest store to buy myself some snacks while Ami went to look for her shoes.

While grabbing some potato chips and cookies, I thought about life in the US of A. Looking back, I guess I didn't really have such a great time in the States. But at least things looked familiar and I knew how to counterattack the airheads' tauntings but here...

It's a whole new world. And I had never really been one to take risks.

Sighing, I paid my purchase at the sole counter in the small shop. The cashier was so nice and all-smiles, I actually felt slightly better. She even gave me a free candy and wished me for a pleasant stay here in Tokyo. I had never had anyone do that to me in New York. Everyone would just grunt and ignore my existence.

Perhaps...

Perhaps things weren't going to be so bad after all...

In fact, the person behind me even game me a warm smile when I passed by her. Gosh, people are very friendly here...

You know what? I think I might give this place a shot. Like, you know, a fresh start. Hopefully one free of bullying and jeering. Yeah, I'd like that a lot, actually.

Haruno Sakura. All set to take Tokyo by storm.

With a newly positive mind, I stepped out of the store with my bags of purchase into the airport's huge arrival hall.

That was when I heard the screeching noises of tyres to my left.

When I looked towards that direction, I saw an airport buggy about a metre away from me and the next thing I knew, I was flying. I never knew my body could resist gravity all that much but there I was, soaring through the air perhaps about five metres.

Five metres later, however, gravity decided to end my reign on the air and a loud THUD rang the air, followed by what sounded like a 'CRACK'.

A sharp pain surged through my head. I could hear the vague panicked voices of people and blearily saw the silhouette of the crowd. That was the last thing I could remember before my world turned black.

_So much for positive thinking..._

TBC

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR THE LOVE OF CALORIES**

**BY: A-MARU**

Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please excuse my errors and everything.

IMPORTANT! I have made certain... _renovations_ to this story. I reread it recently and almost puked at its atrocity and execution. I'm surprised people even bother to read it. No, seriously. It's improved, definitely, and better than before but not necessarily good. Then again, though, aren't we all here to practice?

As for my year long disappearance... Ahem. _Igotlostontheroadoflife...?_

**Disclaimer: **Like all of you, I do not own Naruto.

**August 18th, 3.30 p.m.**

Diary, it had been much too long since I had last filled these pages of yours.

All I can say is life really has a weird way in conveying itself, though I'm not entirely too sure what it's trying to say or show. My once abnormally normal life, however, had turned quite bizarre, if I must say so myself.

And slightly frustrating.

Actually, make it _very_frustrating_._

When you think things had really changed for the better, reality will slap you hard on your face with its unleashed bitchiness.

I mean, I can't believe I almost stabbed myself to death.

And almost murdered someone.

And temporarily turned into a nutcase in front of a sea of people, accusing them for being an accomplice supernatural misdoings.

God, I wish the world would crack in half and swallow me whole.

The joys of life, huh?

**...**

**-Present Day, Tokyo-**

**-16****th**** July-**

**SASUKE'S POV**

17 year-old Uchiha Sasuke adjusted his dark shades and cap before stepping out of his black Lamborghini but not before slamming his car door to vent out his frustrations towards a certain blonde idiot he was cursed to know. Immediately he regretted his actions when a couple of heads turned towards him.

_That idiot._

Before suspicions became confirmations he strode towards the double doors of the opulent Haruno Private Hospital, all the while muttering curses under his breath.

_Trust him to fall off a stage._

It wasn't that he didn't care about his best friend (not that he would ever admit that aloud) but,_come on_. Who the hell falls off a stage during a concert? That podium was guaranteed to be 100% safe and impossible to fall off but Naruto, being _Naruto_, had decided to prove the impossible.

_Again_.

_I swear I'm going to add another broken bone to his eight already fractured ones._

Last month that moron had decided to prove to everyone that it was possible to eat 100 bowls of ramen in one hour before their concert in Hong Kong. Oh, he proved it, alright, but then ended up in the General Hospital 10 minutes later thus delaying the concert by 2 weeks because of his constipation. And even that, the show had hit rocky-road throughout the whole event.

It was a good thing that Tokyo had a number of hospitals because after the fifth visit to the Tokyo General Hospital in one month, Kakashi decided that the hormonal nurses were getting a little too familiar with the band members. He was that close to letting Naruto writhe in pain until he got better on his own. Not that Sasuke wouldn't have minded that at all.

All Sasuke wanted was a casualty-free and smooth sailing concert but so far that wish of his seemed pretty much far-fetched, courtesy of the dobe.

Once he reached the 32nd floor of the hospital, he breezed towards room S3207 and entered the hospital suite, not bothering to knock because no one in the room was, in his view, worth the respect.

"FINALLY! Took you long enough to get my ramen, you bastard," accused a ramen-deprived Naruto who had to go without his life source due to the hospital's no outside food policy. Apparently, they had a team of gourmet chefs hired to cater especially for the sick and the presence of plebeian food such as ramen was considered insulting.

"This place is so lame. They could allow weird looking fish eggs but not _ramen_?" The noisy blonde shook his head in disbelief before remembering the more important aspects of his life.

"Oi, bastard, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna give me my ramen?"

Gravely annoyed at to have to rush from school just to cater to the stupid needs of his friend under the orders of their man-slut manager-slash-teacher, Sasuke threw the package into Naruto's face and smirked in satisfaction when it him square in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a dobe, dobe,"

"GO TO HELL, YOU ASSHOLE!"

**...**

**20 minutes and 23.7 seconds later...**

Sasuke sighed for the thousandth time that day.

"-and she told me that it is impossible to sneeze with our eyes closed but I told her I swore I've did it before but she didn't beli- Hey! HEY, BASTARD! Where are you going? It's your turn to take care after me-"

After 20 minutes of listening to Naruto's incessant babbling, Sasuke had decided that he was through being the martyr of the day and walked out of the room.

"I'll bring the next batch of ramen tomorrow,"

"But you-

The door slammed before the blonde managed to finish off his sentence.

-forgot your cap and... Che. Whatever. It's your problem," He shrugged before consuming his one true love, the ramen.

3...

2...

1...

"KYAAAAAAA! SAASUUUKEEEEE-KUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

...

**SEVEN HITS THE CHARTS AGAIN!**

After much heated buzz about the current hot, hot, HOT boy band's fifth concert, the dreams of millions of Tokyo women became a reality when Seven, THE band of the century, performed at the Tokyo Stadium. Dismissing the illegal entrants, recent reports had showed a total of 1.2 million ladies, boys and she-mans attended this concert. Despite the fact that Tokyo Stadium was built to capacitate only slightly more than half of the number of fans who showed up, these supporters apparently would traverse a sea of lava to see their beloved idols.

Seven consists of the lead singer, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Amakusa Sai, Sabaku Gaara and Nara Shikamaru. The band, famous for their teen angst songs and original beats have been around for almost a year when their manager, Hatake Kakashi, recruited these much too lovely boys three years prior.

The concert had kicked off with their hit new singles I'm Not Making Any More Sandwiches and You Stink; Get Over It. All was smooth sailing until base player Uzumaki Naruto attempted to do his signature Ramen Dance but was reported to have tripped over some chords, crashed into the drum set played by Inuzuka Kiba (who is famous for his playboy rep) and landed off the stage. Resources had said that Uzumaki was in a coma after soaring through the air and crash landed on some female fans who took the opportunity to _get to know him better_.

Despite the obstruction and casualties, fans had expressed their devotion and happiness at being able to attend the 'EPIC' concert.

"Seven was amazing! I almost died halfway through!" Mika, 23

"Neji was HOT! So were Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Gaara and Sasuke. But Neji was HOT." Rin, 16

"Four for you, Kiba! Four for you!" Sousuke, 25

"Sasuke-kun is mine. Stay the hell away, bitches," Karin, 17

"I hope Naruto-kun recovers fine after that fall. He was amazing despite everything!" Anonymous, 17

"I wish Seven performed longer but that one hour they gave was so fantastic, it made up for the sudden standstill," Nanako, 32

**-THE TOKYO BUZZ-**

...

Uchiha Sasuke had only one objective in mind.

Run. Away. From. Rabid. Fangirls.

Having experienced being chased by fangirls ever since, well, _forever_, he knew that running was futile because they've got radar and satellite and they were going to multiply like fucking cancer cells and he was going to die in a matter of seconds if he didn't come up with a plan soon enough.

And being the brilliant Uchiha he was, he grabbed the doorknob of the first room which came into view.

He couldn't run. But who said he couldn't hide?

**Presidential Hospital Suite**

**Room S3289**

**Haruno Sakura**

The spacious room was dim to say the least and he had to really strain his eyes just to see his surroundings. The only sound breaking the sombre air of the room was the beeping of the monitor and his slightly ragged breathing.

The room was divided by an archway which separated a living room and the bedroom, where the owner of this room was placed in.

_Probably an old, rich woman with relatives waiting for her to kick the bucket._

If he didn't know any better, he would have mistaken the place as some fancy hotel instead of a hospital.

Sasuke sighed, again.

_Just a few more minutes before the coast is clear._

He could just feel a headache forming and decided to quietly look for a glass of water in the vicinity of the living room when he suddenly caught sight of a jug of water on the patient's bedside table. He stealthily made his way to the queen-sized bed and poured himself a glass of water from the crystal jar. Sasuke was apparently so tired that it never actually occurred to him that sharing a glass was hazardous, and in this case, it was worse as he was in a hospital.

Finishing up his water, Sasuke was all ready to slip out of the room when he caught sight of mass pink.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke had seen a lot of things. His travels around the globe had shown him the weirdness of people. He had seen people eating chocolate apple worms, tattoo their whole body to look like tigers and the list goes on. This, however, was the first time he came across pink hair. He peered closer to the granny only to come to a startling realization that the supposedly old woman was actually not old at all. Well, at least from what he could gauge from the amount of light present.

She was probably a teenager.

With pink hair.

_I wonder if it's natural?_

To Uchiha Sasuke's horror, he found himself contemplating about some random person's hair colour originality.

_That's it. I'm getting out of here now._

Just as he was about to take his first step to the outside world, a faint moan reached his ear.

"MMmmm..."

Sasuke turned around to face the person whose visage had scrunched up slightly.

The sound came again, only louder this time.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... Mom...?"

That was when a pair of emerald eyes opened, slowly scanning the room in confusion. The bedside lamp was switched on after much probing on her side and as soon as she adjusted her eyes to the sudden burst of light, her eyes landed square on Sasuke's face.

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock.

Uchiha Sasuke expected a fangirl-y scream, fainting, tears of joy, speechlessness and proclamations of love.

He did not, however, expect a fear-induced piercing scream to break the silent room.

"OH, MY GOD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I COVERED IN TUBES? WHY AREN'T MY PARENTS HERE? WHERE IS HERE? WHAT-"

The hysterical girl looked around the room (for what he didn't know) but suddenly froze as if she just got an epiphany.

"Am I... Am I being held captive? For ransom?" She asked in fear.

Never in Sasuke's life had he been called a kidnapper. A kidnapper to a woman's (and occasionally a man's) heart, then yes, maybe. But never in _that_way. Like, what for? He was loaded and his life was perfect, at least seemingly but that was beside the point. The point was that the pinky had the nerve to accuse him as a kidnapper.

"Look I didn't kid-

He never got to finish his sentence because in a flash, the pink haired girl grabbed the knife which had probably been used to cut up some fruits during visiting hours earlier and pointed it at him.

_At him._

_As in Uchiha Sasuke._

_As in THE Uchiha Sasuke._

_..._

This was all Naruto's fault.

**...**

**Sakura's POV**

My head felt as if a bunch of elephants were doing a hoola on my head. I tried to open my eyes but met with much difficulty.

I let out a groan but that only seemed to increase the headache tenfold.

Out of instinct I let out another groan even though I was aware of its consequences.

God, was I such a masochist.

But this time I heard some movement and breathing and thinking it was Mom, I called for her. Only it sounded so small, I could barely hear myself speaking.

After getting no reaction from her, I forced myself to open my eyes but was only met with darkness. My first thought was I had gone blind but then I realized I couldn't be blind if could still make out the silhouette of the paraphernalia of my room. So I probed for the light switch which seemed oddly closer to my bed and flicked it on.

Did I say I had a head-splitting headache? Because now I could feel my retina bursting into flames at the sudden intensity of the light.

After taking an eternity to get used to my surroundings, a hollow feeling filled the pit of my stomach.

This was not my room. It's not filled with pink and white like it was supposed to. It was cream and yellowish and _boring._

But then I locked my gaze to a pair of onyx eyes. I didn't really see his face because only one side of the bed light was on and my vision was still rather hazy but I know a stranger when I'm in the presence of one.

Okay, so maybe it was the fact that he was an XY species that I knew he was a stranger. It couldn't have been Dad because said XY species was slightly shorter than Dad and was nicely built. Not that it mattered because there was a freaking stranger in the room, which, for some reason I was occupying. I started panicking.

When I was six, Mom and Dad had told me that if ever I were to get into a situation which was simply alien and seemingly hostile, I should scream.

So that was what I did.

And, damn, did that hurt. My throat, I mean.

Deciding that I was going to rapture something if I didn't stop screaming, I turned into a hysterical maniac and started hollering questions at said person.

"OH, MY GOD! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I COVERED IN TUBES? WHY AREN'T MY PARENTS HERE? WHERE IS HERE? WHAT-"

In the midst of throwing my hissy fit, it suddenly occurred to me that coming from a fairly wealthy family, it would not be weird if someone decided to kidnap me in exchange for some money.

I scanned the room to find something to defend myself with in case things got ugly and spotted the knife by my bed side table.

To confirm my suspicion, I demanded the truth from him and while my kidnapper had the nerve to look offended, I quickly grabbed the knife and pointed it towards him. For some reason, even my arm weighed a tonne. Ugh. Dad was right. I need to exercise more.

Truth to be told, I didn't exactly know what I was going to do next. It was only then it occurred to me that this dude might have a gun and without thinking (seriously, I didn't think at all), I jumped off the bed to threaten him to let me go before he could get his gun out like what they did in the movies.

Only it didn't exactly happened quite the way I pictured it in my head because I came crashing to the floor headfirst, the knife inches away from my abdomen. I tried to get up but with much difficulty, it was as if I was paralyzed.

Then someone lit up the whole room and it was like having someone squeeze lemon juice into your eyes. Before I knew it, people in white coats and stethoscopes with charts and worried faces rushed to my side. The nurses carried me back up to my bed and all I could do was stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"What's going on? Who are all you people? Why can't I walk?" I barraged everyone with questions.

It was that time that I reverted my eyes back to the onyx eyed guy earlier that I didn't get a chance to study and oh, my god!

He was so beyond description. His soft raven locks, his porcelain white skin and his perfect mouth and nose and ears and... and... Well, you get my point.

Too bad he was on the bad side.

Speaking of which.

"Did you _drug_me?" I accused all of them but my eyes remained on the heavenly handsome one.

He was just _that_ good looking.

"Miss Haruno, you have it all mistaken. This is all a misunderstanding,"

I blinked a few times to motion them to go on because my hands and body were just too numb to make any movements.

"Do you remember what happened to you before you came here?"

Before I came here?

When I thought about that, it did occur to me that my mind was rather hazy. And that I was unconsciously speaking in Japanese to everyone.

Okay, _think_.

The last memory I had in my head was having my Dad bribe me to shut up. Which led me to going to the store to buy myself food. And then...

_And then..._

That was when everything came crashing down on me.

I got hit by an airport buggy.

_An airport buggy._

Who the hell gets hit by an airport buggy?

And not only that, I was flung almost halfway across the hallway.

"I think it would be best to wait for your parents to explain your situation further,"

I only nodded distraughtly, too humiliated to care.

A few nurses went to my aid in helping me get back on the bed. Somewhere along the journey of reaching the bed, I felt the need to answer nature's call.

"Erm, excuse me," I turned to one of the nurses, lowering my voice. "Where is the washroom?"

"It's right there," she pointed at the other end of the room. "I'll help you get there,"

So with much struggle from my side, we traversed across the room to get to the toilet. The person who engineered this building obviously didn't have a brain. When a sick person who can barely walk needs to go, it would _really _help if the toilet was nearer. But _NO. _It's all about the glitz and glamour. Ugh.

After I FINALLY made it to the toilet, the nurse decided she wanted to come in with me because I wasn't well enough to go to the toilet on my own but HELL NO I was going to let someone watching me do my business.

After much insisting, she complied. Thank god for that.

So I went in, did whatever necessary and went to wash my hands.

I don't know what made me look up. Normally, I would just concentrate my gaze on my hands in order to get all that grime away because, really, do you know how much germs are there on the toilet seat itself?

Eew...

But, yeah, it so happened that I did look up that time. And once did, I came face to face with a reflection on the jewel-encrusted mirror and almost got a heart attack.

Once again, Tokyo was filled with my scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR THE LOVE OF CALORIES**

**By A-Maru**

Author's note: THIS IS NOT THE REAL UPDATE! The real one is coming up tomorrow. Don't worry. You have my word.

Unless, of course, my computer goes kaput or the internet decides to be a bitch. Or I end up, you know, dead. Somehow. But let's pray that won't happen, yeah?

Back to business. This is just an edited chapter. No changes except for grammatical errors and all. Sorry! And thanks!

IMPORTANT! I have made certain... _renovations_ on this story. I reread it recently and almost puked at its atrocity and execution. I'm surprised people even bother to read it. No, seriously. It's improved, definitely better than before but not necessarily good. Then again though, aren't we all here to practice?

As for my year long disappearance... Ahem. _Igotlostontheroadoflife...?_

**Just on a side note, you guys may get confused a bit with the dates. The journals aren't all in chronological order. In this chapter they are, but not the previous one. So pay attention to the dates!**

**Disclaimer: **Like all of you, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

**July 16****th****, 4.30 p.m.**

It was scary.

I mean it.

When I looked into the mirror, it took all of my inner power to not go into a coma again. So what if the mirror cracked in half because of the sheer screeching force of my vocal cord? How did they expect me to react when I saw my face in the mirror only to see it wasn't really my face the way I had left it before dozing off?

I mean, they could have _at least _given me a heads up of some sort, really, but _no._

Apparently doctors love it when their patients almost die of a heart attack.

_Sighs._

A couple of minutes of screaming and a cracked mirror later, nurses rushed to my side. I think they were going to give me a tranquilizer but then again I was too distraught to care. I was stuttering incoherently and pointing at the mirror like some sort of idiot.

God, now that I think about it, I must have looked like such a wreck back then.

Because when I was washing my hands at the sink and looked up into the mirror, like every normal person in the world would do, I was expecting my very round and chubby face connected to (well, more like sagging on but yeah) my very (very, _very_) big-sized body.

But that was not the case.

Oh, _no, _it wasn't_..._

When my eyes landed on my supposed to be reflection, I saw a whole new person.

A whole new _okay_-that-is-so-totally-not-me-like-seriously-no-way-it-can-be-me person.

The diamond shaped face in the oval mirror showed zero percent fat on it. That person did not a have double chin protruding out, basking the world with its glory. _That _person was skinny and gorgeous. _That _person hada well-sculpted nose and high, prominent cheek-bones which were staring back at me instead of the, well, everything that I'm _not_ seeing.

Most importantly, that person was not F-A-T.

The first thought that came into my mind was some sort of spirit transfer. I mean, it made sense. At least back then it did. There was no way I could have wrongly looked. I have perfect vision. I even took the liberty of slapping myself just to make sure I was not, in fact, dreaming nor hallucinating.

I am convinced. It was that or some great-great-great aunt, grandma, grandpa or whoever above decided it was a good day to have a kick out of me and star me as their latest source of entertainment.

**4.45 p.m.**

Yup. I've lost it.

I mean, _spirit transfer? _

_Ghosts?_

PSSHHH...

I need to stop reading too much fiction. But then again, I had just received a huge, huge shock so I think am entitled to think incoherent thoughts.

But of course, I did not skip a couple of grades over nothing. I am a woman of logic and rationality. I can figure this out. Ugh. Why is my handwriting so ugly? I can't even hold a pen right.

Oh, Brain, if thou art there, and have yet murdered thyself, now would be a good time to, gee, I dunno, perhaps _start thinking?_

**July 16****th****, 4.45 p.m.**

You know what?

Now that I'm finally sitting down and the shock had worn off slightly, I have only begun to realize that person _also_ had pink hair like mine only it was much longer and for some reason glossier. And she also has green eyes.

Coincidence? I think not.

_Oh, my god._

Did _Mom_ pay someone to liposuck all my fat? Because that would make _a hell lot_ of sense.

I am seeing red.

Once I was outside, after being literally dragged by the nurses, I was all ready to throw my infamous hissy fit at them and their doctors (and the hot guy, if he was still around, which, to my disappointment he wasn't.).

Instead, I was greeted with the sight of my parents and cousin bitchosauras standing there, staring at me like they had not seen me for ages. I didn't know what was going on so I figured the reason they were looking at me like that was because they couldn't recognize me.

Which means...

BANG goes the liposuction theory. Thank god, for that, though. (I refuse to resort to artificial means to attain that thing called beauty)

So I was all ready to explain to them that I was really their daughter and all that jazz when they all came and hugged me and everything.

_Okaaay..._

Freaky.

**Sakura's POV**

"_So_...," I began, putting away my journal. "Mind telling me what's up?"

Really. It was about time they tell me what the heck was going on, you know? I mean, a girl can only take so much drama in one day.

I turned my gaze towards my parents who had been staring at me with so much _intensity_ the past ten minutes. Heck, even Ami, my bitch of a cousin, was looking at me like she was _glad_ to see me. And trust me when I say that was not something of daily occurrence. Or monthly. Not even yearly for that matter.

"Honey, you don't remember what happened?" My mom asked, a frown marring her forehead. "You were hit by an airport buggy," she said softly.

I tried not to wince. Thanks for reminding me, Mom. Why don't you show all my baby pictures to the doctors and nurses while you're at it?

"I know about… _that_," I said, smiling forcefully. "What I don't get is ALL THIS," I pointed to my whole body, swaying slightly, still imbalance. "Did you do _liposuction surgery_ on me?" I asked incredulously. Hey, I couldn't help it. I needed answers.

There was a moment of silence as glances were exchanged between my parents. I'm guessing they were shoving each other with their gazes to break the news to me. Parents are just good at that kind of thing.

Silence reigned for 5 minutes, neither giving up.

Perhaps that Liposuction Theory could not be crossed off totally.

Ami rolled her eyes. "_Seriously_. Do I have to do _everything_ around here?" Cousin Bitchosauras looked at me haughtily.

Wow, Ami. Only you can be sympathetic one minute and a total biyotch the next.

"Sakura, you did not undergo liposuction surgery," she started with her know-it-all voice. "You've been in a coma for a year," she paused for a second to let me digest the fact before continuing, "and ALL THAT," she pointed to all of me, "is the result of staying away from junk food for a year,"

Mom and Dad eyed Ami wearily.

"WHAT?" she shot back at them.

**July 17****th****, 3.07 a.m.**

I don't think I can sleep again. Not ever.

Technically, I've slept enough to compensate myself for a year so it wouldn't really matter.

God, I think it is finally sinking in. I've been in a state of numbness this past hour and that was rather fine because I didn't feel much except semi emptiness and shock. Now that the after effects are ebbing, it's finally hitting me.

I've been out of it for ONE whole freaking year.

As in TWELVE months.

Which is equivalent to 48 WEEKS.

Or 365 days.

Or 8760 hours.

**Or ****31 556 926 seconds.** **I think I'm going to hyperventilate.** **TBC** **R&R** **Author's note: I know this chapter is really, really short. I'm sorry! But I'll be updating with a longer chapter next time, yeah? ** **Sorry once again!**


	4. Chapter 4

FOR THE LOVE OF CALORIES

BY: AMARA

Author's Note: Thanks a GAZILLION for those who reviewed! Really. I love you guys. If I can, I would marry all of you. Lolz. Enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: The ususal... Oh! And I have absolutely nothing against Dwayne Johnson's abs. Really.

CHAPTER 4

My Idol

By: Uchiha Karin

Everybody has someone they admire. The only difference is some may idolize graduated nerds and loaded goons while others choose the rest of the insignificant human race. Like everybody else, I have somebody I idolize, too. But unlike those other losers, however, I am a true follower. Actually, follower is an understatement. I kiss the very ground this person walks on and can sense his presence by just sniffing the air. This man happens to be the man of my dreams and the sole reason I even bother come to school. This man is Uchiha Sasuke, my future boyfriend cum future husband.

Yes, the person I admire is a Rock Star but there is nothing wrong with idolizing his kind of people, now, is there? It's an honourable and coveted task for the brave and loyal_._ And no, I do not agree that televisions and internet are the cause of the birth of one too many morons. Politicians just don't have anything better to do but slander the beauty that is mass communication. It's a slow year, I guess.

I have been Uchiha Sasuke's follower and fan ever since before his rise to fame. The first time I saw him was during my third year in primary school (which happened to be his first day back in Tokyo after moving to Hong Kong three years prior). We are fated like that, you see, seeing as I've known him ever since then. This proves that I do not love him because of his fame and money alone like his slutty fan girls-wannabes who are way above their heads. Unlike them, I've known Sasuke for exactly eight months and 26 days. I think-No, I _know-_ that I am Sasuke's THE ONE.

Sasuke was born on July 23rd and is now a senior at Konoha Academy for The Gifted. He may be young but he already has three Konoha Music Awards and five Fire Awards, not including all the nominations for the upcoming Television Music Awards (TVM Awards) and TVM Music Video Awards. 'Icha-Icha Bent!' named him 'Most Ideal Lover Ever' while 'Seventeen and a Half Magazine' hailed him as 'The Adonis of the Century' among the many other titles. I can keep writing but it will take forever and I just had a manicure so if you really want to know, just go to my shrine/blog instead, okay? .com (It even has baby pictures of him!)

But back to business. The reason I love Sasuke is because he is hot. He is also really smart and talented. When he sings I hear bells jingling- not like the kind you hear from the medieval ice cream trucks which do not know the meaning of technology but like those things you hang in your porch to make noises when the wind blows-. Only his voice is more beautiful and obviously is worded. Furthermore, he is loaded and has connections everywhere not to mention the fact that his brother is really good looking, too. Of course, I love Sasuke more than Itachi. I know where my loyalty stands.

'Sasuke Monthly' magazine reported that Sasuke's most precious item happens to be the black Lamborghini he uses to drive to school. Personally, I think it's really cool when he drives with his wind-swept hair and awesome shades. As for his hobbies, he loves racing and playing the many sports he always indulges in when he is not singing. His closest allies happen to be his Seven band mates.

Despite his busy schedule, gracing the world with his beauty and hotness and all, he is active in his extracurricular activities. In fact, he plays sports for every season. I mean, who does that? So do you see why I can't help but idolize him? You would too if you were normal. And gay.

He is perfect.

I am writing this while staring lovingly at his beautiful back. Did you know he is very muscular? Not like Dwayne Johnson's man-boobs moving kind, but the nice kind which are not like Dwayne Johnson's man-boobs moving type. You know what I mean right, Kakashi-sensei?

This is long enough, I guess. Before my nails break from all this writing, I'll end my essay with this: I love Sasuke and he is mine. So back off, people!

I really mean it.

No, really.

The End

* * *

**Karin, I am pretty sure my instruction was to write a 1500 word essay about an ****influential political figure of the 20****th**** Century****. I can assure you that Uchiha Sasuke is not included in the list. And my notes included, this does not even amount to 1000 words. **

**See me. **

**Kakashi**

**P/s: Since when did the Uchihas adopt you?**

**PP/s: No, I do not know what you mean.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**DOCTOR FAIRY PRINCESS SAKURA'S **** TOP SECRET DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: FIVE AND A HALF**

**SCHOOL: MARIE ATOINETTE INTERNATIONAL PRESCHOOL, PARIS**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

Daddy and Mommy are taking me out for ice cream! We never usually get to eat out like this. They are always busy. But I am so happy.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear diary,

Daddy said we are moving to Tokyo soon. I don't want to move to Tokyo. I like staying here in Paris. Tokyo is a very weird name. Daddy said I used to live there. I don't remember ever going to a place with such a weird name.

Diary, I don't want to move.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Mommy said we are moving next week. That is seven days from now, in case you didn't know. I asked Aunty Tsunade where Tokyo was and she said it was in Japan.

Japan is such a weird name, too.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Jean Claude made his yucky tomato dish for lunch. I didn't want to eat. I don't like tomatoes. They taste like watery ketchup. But Grandma Chiiyo said if I ate them, she will give me chocolate.

Chocolate is good. I love chocolate. Yummmm!

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Fleur and Nanette, my bestest best friends in the whole wide universe, made me a beautiful bye-bye card. There were lots and lots of glitter. I only got to talk to them for five minutes though but I promised I will come and visit. Daddy said I will have lots of new friends in Tokyo. I hope so. They told me I can play with Ami, Aunty Shiho's and Uncle Akira's daughter. I wonder how she looks like. Will she laugh weirdly like Aunty Shiho? That would be funny. But I cannot laugh in front of her, though. Mommy said it's rude.

I will laugh behind her!

Oh, our flight is here. Grandma said I should say goodbye to Paris. That is weird. I didn't know countries were alive.

Au revoir, Paris.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear diary,

The airplane is so boring. I asked Aunty Tsunade to play with me since everybody else was sleeping. She said she was going to tell me ANECDOTES of her childhood (anecdotes, she says, is a fancy word for story).

Diary, Aunty Tsunade says she is not actually my aunty. She says she is just a family friend. Then why do I call her aunty? I still love her more than Aunty Shiho, though. I think Aunty Shiho's laugh is quite scary. I can see her tonsils moving when she does it.

Aunty Tsunade's stories were very funny!

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear diary,

Tokyo is pretty like Paris. There are lots and lots of lights so it is very bright even though it is night time already. I told Mommy we should wear sunglasses but she laughed at me. That was not nice.

Our house is pretty, too. We have a swimming pool. But I cannot swim in there yet because the water is deep.

Aunty Tsunade is not living with us but she promised to come often and bring me new books. I like reading. It's very fun!

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

P/s: I learned how to use post-scrip toms.

PP/s: I gave myself a pat on the back.

* * *

Dear diary,

We are meeting Aunty Shiho's family today. I am very excited. Aunty Tsunade is not coming. She says she does not like Aunty Shiho because she is a 'beach'. I don't understand how someone can be a beach though. Mommy looked a bit cross when she said that. Mommy is scary when she is cross. She told me to stop bouncing in the car as it will disturb Daddy's driving. Alfred has a cold so we have to drive ourselves.

Poor, Alfred. I hope he gets better soon so he can take me out for ice cream.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am in big trouble. I broke Aunty Shiho's vase. Ami says it is very expensive. I am so scared. Ami promised she won't tell anyone and helped me throw all the shards away.

I like Ami. She is nice.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

P/s: She does laugh like Aunt Shiho

* * *

**DOCTOR FAIRY PRINCESS SAKURA'S **** TOP SECRET**** DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: SIX YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: KONOHA PRESCHOOL, TOKYO**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I hate Ami.

She made fun of my forehead again. I wanted to tell her that even if she finds my forehead repulsive (it means ugly, by the way ), her laugh is worse. But I didn't because she might tell on me. She said she would make sure everybody knows that I broke her mother's expensive vase if I told anyone that she bullies me.

Diary, I am very sad.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear diary,

I found a new friend today. Her name is Ino. She saved me from getting bullied by Ami. She is very brave. She is my new best friend. I want to be more confident like her. That is my goal!

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today my class learned about ninjas. Female ninjas are called 'Kunoichi'. I want to be a super duper strong Kunoichi when I am older. That way I can beat Ami up when she teases me again.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Kunoichi Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Tenten and Hinata joined Ino and I when we played 'Kunoichi' with Naruto. They are very funny. We played until the teacher ordered us to go to the 'Hot Seat'. It was Naruto's fault. He wouldn't let anybody else be Hokage and Tenten grew cross. She hit him on the head. Miss Ayame saw it and gave us all timeout. I've never had a timeout before. What if Mommy and Daddy finds out and get really, really mad?

But it was still a fun day.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Kunoichi Sakura

* * *

**DOCTOR FAIRY PRINCESS SAKURA'S **** TOP SECRET**** DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: SEVEN YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: KONOHA PRIMARY FOR SELECTIVE STUDENTS, TOKYO**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I got first place in class. I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy and everybody else. Ami didn't do well. It's mean but I am happy that she is not as smart as me.

Today Naruto fell off his chair while sleeping again. It was very funny. I laughed until I cried.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Kunoichi Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ami and her friends ganged up on me again. Ino was absent so they decided to push me around. I scraped my knee and now it's bleeding.

Mommy asked what happened and I told her I fell down. I don't like lying to Mommy.

Love,

Doctor Fairy Princess Sakura

* * *

**SAKURA'S T****OP SECRET**** DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: NINE YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: KONOHA PRIMARY FOR SELECTIVE STUDENTS, TOKYO**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I don't want to be bullied by Ami and her posse anymore. She doesn't dare hit me anymore but I hate it when she calls me names.

She didn't come today. I wonder why? She loves flaunting her new clothes on Mondays. It's the days where everybody tells each other about their weekends.

I wish she never comes to school again. I will rejoice in her absence.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel sick. Ami is dying and it is my entire fault.

Ami didn't come to school today because her family was involved in an accident. Aunty Shiho and Uncle Akira had died before they even arrived at the hospital. I can't believe it. I wish this is all a bad dream.

Diary, I promise, if Ami gets well, I will never tell on her. I will treat her nicely even when she is mean to me. Please, just let her wake up again.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ami is coming to our house today. She is staying with us from now onwards. I will try to make her happy. She must be very sad after losing her parents so suddenly. I can't imagine having that happen to me.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ami is still not doing well. She refuses to eat and is always crying. I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty. If I had not wished for her to never come back, perhaps her parents would still be alive? Daddy has decided to bring all of us to Beijing. We are going to move there for his business.

I don't want to move but this is all my fault.

I've been eating a lot lately, too. I just don't know what else to do.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

**SAKURA'S T****OP SECRET**** DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: 11 YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: CHURCHILL ACADEMY FOR GIRLS, LONDON**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I thought physical attributes comes second? So what if I am pudgy? I hate these people.

I hate myself more, though.

Why am I so ugly? I have no sense of control over my hunger. I get bullied, I get mad and I eat. It's a never ending cycle and I am getting fatter and fatter.

Luckily, Mom and Dad don't care about my body size. Still, it comes with their job. They're supposed to love me no matter what. I don't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. It's only my first day in London and I am already miserable.

Lots of Love,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think Ami and I have come to an understanding. We ignore each other and forget the past. I like the arrangement. She doesn't bully me anymore and we live our separate lives.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Diary,

I miss Grandma Chiiyo and Aunt Tsunade. They don't want to move around with us anymore. They love Japan and want to 'settle down'.

Well, so do I. I miss Ino-pig, Tenten and Hinata so much. I wonder how they are doing.

Love,

Sakura

* * *

**SAKURA'S T****OP SECRET**** DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: 14 YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: SNOUCK HURGONJE INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL, BERLIN**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

The school body has found a new nick name for me.

'Fatso'.

Really. You would think that coming from rich families they would have come up with a more creative insult. I'm ignoring them and choose to concentrate on my studies. Really, what else do you expect me to do? _Cry?_

Please. That is so elementary.

Okay, so I am hurt. It hurts so much to only have 10 acquaintances that are all in the same boat but still choose to study to block the insults. The worst thing?

I am one of them.

* * *

Dear Diary,

We're moving. Again.

Big surprise there. This time, however, it is not for the sake of Dad's business. Okay, it is a little but it is more so for Ami who will start her first day of school after years of home-schooling.

Great. Really. Now I can further expand the list of my nicknames.

And guess where our next destination is?

New York.

Believe it.

* * *

**SAKURA'S DIARY**

**NAME: HARUNO SAKURA**

**AGE: 15 YEARS OLD**

**SCHOOL: WALDORF INSTITUTION, NEW YORK**

**

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

You think an institution brimming with intellects would go pass physical barriers.

You _think _they would but _no_. This is never the case. Beauty first, brains and everything else can take the back seat.

Sometimes I worry about the generation I live in. Next thing you know, fashion faux pas will be an international offence discussed in the United Nations.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Do you think it's sad that you are the only thing I talk to? Because, really, even I am getting creeped out by my own self. Ami was the one who pointed it out to me. Honestly, if she didn't I don't think I would have noticed at all.

Thanks, Ami. Really, thank you for indirectly insulting me.

Did I mention that she was beginning to pick up her old habits? Because she is. But I'm not that pushover little girl anymore. She may have her pretty face but I have my brains to back me up. She always loses in our verbal arguments and she never physically attacks me, even when she is so obviously tempted to. I didn't take up Judo for nothing you know.

Talking to you is still weird though.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The only silver linings about living in New York which I can see are these.

Ami and I are not in the same school as she is too dumb to understand what goes on in Math despite all the home-schooling she had been doing.

The education system of this school is hands down dictatorship cum slavery. It's good. I like studying. Beats getting worked up over stupid pranks. I am happy to say that I still maintain my position as the top scorer even after almost ten years.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I had just found this new cafe. It is _tres amazing! _No, really. The cupcakes they have is so good, I bought a dozen of them. I think I want to work there. At least I can learn their recipes and NOT open another shop with their ingredients.

-Insert evil laugh-

I rock.

Oh, yeah.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a _really_ long day. I got the job, alright. Now I just have to figure out where to cramp all my extra classes into the day.

And Mom wonders why I eat so much.

It's so stressful. Okay, partly habitual but I am still stressed. Miss Lively's class alone is enough to send the faintest of the hearts into an asylum. God, I never knew AP Biology could be so violent. And illegal. You should have seen the way she smiled when she cut open that man's chest. She was positively glowing. And when Derrick asked if bringing in a body into a high school classroom was even legal, her smile (more like two lines twitching upwards due to stroke) widened.

_Okaaaayyy... _I'm just going to ignore that incident and purge it out of my brain. I swear that woman watches too much Saw movies.

Dear Diary,

For some funny reason, Kylie came to the nerd table and talked to me. My eyebrows must have shot up to outer space because I couldn't feel them afterwards. I hope they went to Saturn. It looks pretty from the pictures I've seen with its rings and all.

But back to Kylie.

Yeah... Weird.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think I'm dropping Cantonese. Personally, I think I could already become an accomplished translator at this rate. How many language classes do I have to take in a lifetime, really? I mean, I get that it would be a waste to let my knowledge rot and shrivel up but HELLO!

I'm already skipping two grades. Any further unneeded stress will cause me to combust.

Seriously.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It turns out that Little Miss Popular needs my help in Math. HAH!

I knew there was a hidden agenda. The resident slut had made me human target from Day 1. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason you ought to never bully your fellow nerds and geeks. One day, you'll end up working for US. And when that time comes, there shall be hell to pay.

Excuse me while I gloat at this new turn of events.

Dear Diary,

I must have died while sleeping. Pinch me before I start to get hopeful. No, really, please.

Because The Slut Crew offered me a peace offering: No bullying and taunting until I graduate.

In exchange? I tutor the Slut Queen until she gets a B for her finals.

How can I say no to that?

* * *

Dear Diary,

I should've said no. I should've just said no.

But NOOO! I just had to fucking agree.

Karma is being a bitch right now. And the girl in front of me is being a total dumbass. And that word doesn't even cover it.

Neither taunting nor jeering can ever amount to this... This _frustration_.

How many brain cells does Kylie have?

Twelve?

I wouldn't be surprised. The douche bag can't even add and subtract properly. How the hell did she even enter this school in the first place?

Wait. Don't answer that.

...

This would be a good time to go hang myself.

* * *

Dear Diary,

FINALLY! PROGRESS!

We can finally move to multiplication and division. And that only took us what? Six weeks?

In no time she'll be acing her tests. Really.

Oh, _who_ am I _kidding_? She's a lost cause. I may as well throw their peace offerings back into their faces. Though it would be such a waste. I'll miss not being bullied.

GAH!

There has to be a way. Any way at all.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am such a genius. Why didn't I come up with this sooner?

I told Kylie to coax Mr Fartsworth (I _still _cannot _not _laugh when I read or hear his name. What were his ancestor _thinking _when they gave that name to themselves? God, some people are so surreal) to set the questions only limited to basic math.

And by coax I mean bribe. I don't know what form of bribery she and her Slut Crew gave him but I don't want to know. At all.

Our tutor sessions are still on. She needs all the help that she can get. And by I mean all, I mean _a lot. _But for what it's worth, she can be rather funny when she's not out to make life a living hell. We actually have some things we share in common. Like our love for gorgeous shoes.

So I love pretty things. Sue me.

Still, she is beyond dumb and utterly bimbotic that she drives me up the wall. But that may be caused by falling head first from her pyramid one too many times.

Cheerleading is scary like that.

I wonder how Ami can want to become one at her school. Oh, well. Not exactly my problem. She never was smart to begin with so what difference does it make?

Oh, god...

I still can't believe that I was idiotic enough to let her use the 'Vase Story' to bully me.

And if _she's_ dumb, where does that leave _me_?

...

A super stupid Fatso who has an affair with her diary.

* * *

OKAY, PEOPLE!

Lots of horizontal rulers used, I know. It would be really ugly and confusing if I didn't use them.

So just bear with me, kay?

AND!

- This story was really, really hard to write. I had to lower my IQ level to write Karin's essay. Man, that was hard. And the childhood diaries of Sakura's were WORSE! I think I made her sound too old for her age.

Oh, well. She is smart like that, yeah? So no biggie. Hehehe... And inform me about any mistakes and typos. I'll edit them. Soon. Sometime. Hee... PEACE!

And!

====== PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 1 REVIEW = 1 VIRTUAL COOKIE. THEY ARE SENT IN YOUR DREAMS BY MY SPECIAL POSTAL SERVICE!

PLUS! I get inspired by reviews. HintHintWinkWink! 3

GIGGLES.

Loves,

Amara


End file.
